A Broken Loop & A Fixed Soul
by LeaveningAgent56
Summary: In a slightly different version of the world of DELTARUNE, Kris never existed... In their place, Max became the adopted child of Toriel and Asgore. Of course Susie is just as tormenting as ever, but Max can't find the strength to stand up to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Last First Day

Toriel: Max! Max, please wake up or you're gonna be late for school!

Max slides out of his bed and stands in the center of his room in silence for a moment. He stared out the window to see the bright blue sky. He loved the color blue, but if he wore any of his blue clothes to school, Susie might ruin them. He put on a plain black shirt and white pants, then walked out of his room.

Toriel: Thank you, Max. I'll be waiting in the car whenever you're ready.

Max: Ok...

Max watched Toriel walk out the front door in a hurry, but he needed a moment to clear his head.

Max: (Nothing bad is gonna happen, there's no way she'll be in my class, there's no way she'll even make it one week without receiving a suspension. Just forget about her.)

Max walks out the door and hops in the backseat of the family truck. Toriel starts the car and starts driving to the school.

Toriel: You're even more quiet than usual today. Is it that Susie girl again?

Max: Kinda...

Toriel: Aw, Max, I told you a hundred time already. She's not gonna be in your class, she's too... far behind.

Max: I guess...

Toriel: If you see her in the hallway just come to my room and I'll make sure she doesn't lay a finger on you.

Max: Ok... thanks, mom...

Toriel parks the car in the school parking lot and she and Max exit the car. They both walk into the front of the school.

Toriel: Ok here's your lunch, I'm gonna head to my room, and you should head to class.

Toriel gives Max a neatly folded paper bag then gives him a hug. She then heads to her class while Max does the same. Max finds his class and walks through the door reluctantly. He takes a glance around the room, but he didn't see Susie.

Alphys: Max! You're just on time. Take a seat and we'll get started.

Max takes a seat in the back of the class as he usually does. Class is normal and Susie is no where to be seen. Max had actually started to relax a little. A few hours passed and the lunch bell rang.

Alphys: Alright everyone enjoy your lunch.

The class packed up and marched out of the classroom, but just before Max could leave, Alphys stopped him.

Alphys: Hey, Max... about Susie...

Max: What?

Alphys: I just wanted to let you know that Undyne from the police department is now the security guard for the school. So if Susie tries to hurt you, Undyne'll take care of her for you.

Max: Okay, thank you Ms. Alphys.

Alphys: No problem, now go ahead to the cafeteria.

Max goes to his locker to get his lunchbag. He closes his locker and as soon as turns around, he sees... Her... It's too late to run and the hallway is at a dead end.

Susie: What's up shit for brains? That the lunch mommy made for you?

Max backs up and stays silent. His shock, his fear... Are overpowering. He closes his eyes while Susie menacingly walks at him.

Susie: Aww, too scared to even look at me?

She catches up to him, grabs his lunchbag, and shoves him full force at the wall. Max slides to the ground while Susie opens his lunchbag.

Susie: Junk... junk... junk... of course... nothing good.

She drops the bag on the ground, stomps on it, and kicks it across the hallway.

Susie: I'm still hungry... and if your lunch is just a bunch of garbage, I'm gonna need a replacement.

She walks towards him.

Susie: I wonder what human flesh tastes like?

She picks Max up.

?: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

A rough voice shouted down the hallway. Max was looking down in fear so he couldn't see what was happening.

?: You two need to be in the Cafeteria.

The figure looks down at Max sitting on the floor.

?: What happened here?

Susie: Oh, uh... he tripped and I was trying to see if he was okay.

?: That's not what it looks like... You. What happened here?

Max looks up slowly to see Undyne's face to his right and Susie's face to his left. Susie was drawing her finger across her throat behind Undyne.

Max: ...N-nothing.

Undyne: Alright there's obviously something you two aren't telling me, I'm sure you'll tell the principal though.

Undyne helps Max up and tells him and Susie to start walking. Max and Susie walk to the principal's office with Undyne cautiously walking behind them.

The rest of the day passes in the principal's office. Nothing changes. Susie is let off the hook. Max is too scared to tell the truth. Nothing gets done. Max leaves the principal office and walks out of the school to the car.

Toriel: I can't believe you're already getting into trouble on the first day... We really need to settle things between you and Susie...

Max: ...

Toriel: I don't know what I can do but hopefully we can work something out tomorrow.

They arrive home. Max doesn't say a word and walks straight to bed. He plops onto the bed and lets his body be taken over by the emotional and physical tiredness that plagued him all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Intervention

The days don't change to Max... Everyday feels like a loop. The same events, the same abuse, the same mental trauma, the same conclusions... Over and over and over. The day repeats as usual. Max struggles to get out of bed, but he does nevertheless. He walks out the front door and gets in the car.

Toriel: I called the principal last night and they said they've put a little... "Intervention," together for you and Susie.

Max: Great...

Toriel: Instead of going to Ms. Alphys' class, you're gonna go straight to the principal's. They said they're gonna leave you two in a room by yourselves with the security guard watching for any trouble.

Max: ...

Toriel: This will help you two get along better, and there's no way for her to hurt you.

They arrive at the school once more and exit the car. They both enter the school and exchange their regular hugs and "See you laters." Max walks to the principal's office, but just before he opens the door, he notices a group of three monster kids chuckling at him from across the hall. This is more than usual. After Susie torments him, the rest of the school makes a joke out of it. Max ignores them and walks into the office where he sees Undyne standing in front of the detention classroom.

Undyne: Hey... Susie's already in there. I'll be watching you two the whole time so don't worry about her, alright?

Max: Alright.

Max walks into the room and Undyne shuts the door behind him. The room is dreary... There isn't any windows, there isn't a clock, and the lights emit a low-pitched hum that would drive anyone insane. Max sees Susie in a desk in the back corner of the class. He naturally takes a seat at the desk farthest away from her. The silence began.

Max: (Why is it just me... She never picks on anyone except me... What is it about me that makes her wanna torment me so much? I've never said a word to her, I've never laid a finger on her, and I've never even talked about her behind her back.

Susie: I can't believe I have to spend an hour in this stupid room with you...

Max hides his head in his arms and tries to ignore her not-so-subtle monologuing.

Susie: If that police girl wasn't watching us right now... I'd destroy you...

Max wants to ignore her but he has bottled up his emotions for too long and now they're starting to overflow.

Susie: What? Too scared to even look up? You're such a fucking pansy...

Max's head is racing with thoughts. There's a million words he would say to her, but he can't even find the strength to say one.

Susie gets up from her desk and moves to the one right next to Max's. Even though Undyne is watching their every move, his heart is still beating out of his chest. Susie stares at him like she's trying to stare at his soul, but Max doesn't even wanna look up.

Susie: Are you that scared of me? You can't even bother to use your eyes when I'm around?

Max starts sweating while trying to ignore her.

Susie: I know you wanna say something to me... So say it...

Max doesn't budge.

Susie: What do you wanna say, huh? Say it!

Max starts breathing heavily.

Susie: Is it, "I hate you, Susie?" "You're such a disappointment to society, Susie?" "I wish you would die, Susie?"

Max: N-no...

Susie: Holy shit you can talk... If it's not that then what is it?...

Max stutters and stammers, but doesn't really say anything.

Susie: ...Well?

Max is on the verge of screaming, but he realizes that if he wants things to change then he needs to at least try... And this was the perfect opportunity.

Max: ...Are you... Ok?

Susie: ...What?...

Max: Like... D-do you need help with anything?

Susie: What the hell are you talking about?

Max realizes more and more how much of a mistake this was.

Max: Do you l-like... Wanna talk or something?...

Susie: Oh my God... You never say a word to anyone and now you're trying to play psychologist? No wonder everyone laughs at you.

Max realizes the big mistake he just made and puts his head back down in embarrassment.

Susie: You think I'm mean to you because mommy and daddy don't hug me enough? Because mommy and daddy beat me up for no reason? Not everyone has abusive parents, dumbass...

Max: Then what is it?

Susie: What is what?

Max: What is it that makes you hate me.

Susie: Ha... That's easy.

Susie takes a moment like she doesn't know what she's talking about.

Susie: First of all, you're a wimp. Second, you always try to act innocent and nice when in reality that doesn't do you any good. And...

She pauses again...

Susie: And you're just an easy target... I mean seriously, do you think I would beat you up as much as I do now if you would stand up for yourself?

Max: Yes...

Susie: You...

Susie pauses again, but this time her expression changed, like a switch was turned on in her head.

Susie: Y-you're a dick... This whole thing really was a waste of time...

The rest of the hour passes and Undyne opens the door

Undyne: Alright you two, get to class and don't you dare think about laying a hand on one another.

Max and Susie get up and walk to their classes. Max walks past the three monster kids from earlier.

?: Hey, kid? Did you piss you pants from seeing Susie? I've got some clean panties if you wanna use them!

The group snickered while Max stormed back to class. The day passed as normal... Remember, everyday is a loop... But today felt like there was a bump in the loop. Something felt a little bit different. The day was over... Max and Toriel went home again.

Toriel: So how'd it go? Undyne said Susie sat next to you?

Max: Yeah, I guess it went pretty good.

Toriel: Well, I'm glad. Hopefully we can avoid conflict in the future.

They arrived home and Max went to his room... He sat down on his bed for a minute, thinking about the day. He lays down and closes his eyes. He fell asleep in anticipation for a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not the only one**

Max woke up and got ready for school. He had a little urge to enjoy himself and wear a blue shirt and blue jeans today. Max went outside and got in the car with Toriel.

Toriel: I haven't seen you in blue for a few years. You must be feeling better, huh?

Max: Yeah, just a little.

Toriel: Well, I'm happy to see you doing better, hopefully we can fix everything soon.

They arrive, they enter the school, then they say goodbye. Max walks to the principal's office and to the detention room where Susie was already waiting. Max sat down where he sat before and Susie moved up next to him again.

Susie: I need you tell me something…

Max: What?

Susie: You… You're actually scared of me.

Max: If you want me to answer honestly… Then, yeah.

Susie: Ha… Haha… Wimp…

Susie lays back on the desk and Max puts his head down while the hour passes by.

Max: Sorry for assuming you weren't okay yesterday… it's not my place to help anyone anyway.

Susie: Umm… You're fine… I guess.

Silence has become a regular thing for these two.

Susie: Seriously though, why don't you ever fight back?

Max: … Because no one deserves to be fought like that… Plus I could barely hurt a fly.

Susie: Yeah, and that's why you're such an easy target.

Max: I guess so…

Susie: So you'd rather take the punches than throw them?

Max: Yeah.

Susie looked away in confusion, but before she could say anything else, Undyne entered the room and told them to get to class. They leave the room and head to their separate classes. Of course, Max was looking out for the group of monster kids that teased him the other day, but they were nowhere to be found. Max continued with his day in class. When it was lunchtime Max sat down in his spot and began eating. He anxiously looked around to see if there was anyone else laughing at him. Surprisingly, he didn't notice anyone. He continued eating until he noticed Susie walking up to him even more menacing than before. He froze up. He thought he noticed a change in her attitude, like she was warming up to him, but he was wrong. He jumped the gun again and let his guard down.

Susie: Look out, nerd!

Susie got right up to Max and swung her arm. Max flinched. He heard a bang, but his face was still intact. He opens his eyes. Susie had hit the table instead.

Susie: Haha! You totally flinched!

Max chuckled nervously, still shocked by what just happened. The whole lunchroom had looked at them when Susie hit the table, but they just ignored it. Susie sat down next to Max, but she looked bothered by something.

Susie: Hey, I feel weird asking you, but… I'm super hungry today and I don't have money for lunch or anything. So, like… do you have a buck or two to spare?

Max: Uhm… I think…

Max reaches into his pocket and opens his wallet. He opens the change compartment and about three dollars of change fell out.

Max: Here… (I can't believe I just willingly gave her my money.)

Susie looks bewildered, like she expected a completely different outcome.

Susie: Wait, seriously? T-thanks…

Max: Well, I'd rather give you the cash than have you take my food.

Susie chuckles, but immediately loses her expression like she had a realization.

Susie: Yeah, I guess I don't feel like that today.

She walks to the lunch line. Max freezes while he processes what just happened. He ignores it and goes back to eating. The day goes on and the last bell rings.

Alphys: Alright class, enjoy your day.

Everyone starts walking out of the room, but Alphys stops Max again.

Alphys: Max, I need to ask you something.

Max: What?

Alphys: Well, there's an unused classroom down the hall. We need someone to clean it, but considering you need extra credit, I told the janitor to wait. I'll give you five points extra credit and all you need to do pick up papers and store stuff away.

Max: Okay, sounds easy, I'll do it.

Alphys: Great! Come back and tell me when you're done.

Max exits the room and calls Toriel on his phone.

Toriel: Hello, this is Toriel.

Max: Hey, it's Max, I'm doing extra credit and I need to stay after school.

Toriel: That's great! Do you want me to wait for you?

Max: No you can go home. I'll just walk.

Toriel: Okay, if that's what you want. Goodbye, Max.

Max: Bye, mom.

Max puts his phone away and heads to the classroom. The floor is littered with papers and board game pieces. It didn't take long before he finished tidying the place up. He turned off the lights and walked out the door. He was startled when he saw the three monster kids from earlier standing right next to the door.

Monster kid 1: What's up? Where you heading to?

Max: T-to Ms. Alphys' class…

Monster kid 2: Why the rush? Don't you wanna stop and chat?

The third monster kid sneaks up behind Max, grabs his arms, lifts him into the air and covered his mouth.

Monster kid 1: We saw you giving money to Susie at lunch… Why don't you share some with us?

The second monster kid reaches into Max's pocket, grabs his wallet and opens it. Then he starts counting his money.

Monster kid 2: Damn… what are you doing carrying this much money to school?

Monster kid 3: How much?

Monster kid 2: At least $200.

Monster kid 1: Nice! Toss him and let's get the hell out of here.

The third monster kid throws Max down the hall, but before they could run, a familiar voice brought them to a halt.

Undyne: What the hell! You three stop right there!

Monster kid 1: Run!

The kids start running, it was awfully dramatic because Undyne threw a magic spear ahead of them and made them trip in their paths. She runs down the hall to Max.

Undyne: What did they do?

Max: They stole my wallet! Thanks for stopping them.

Undyne: No problem… It seems like you're an easy target around here. I guess Susie's not the only one. We're really gonna need to find a way to stop this.

She walks over to the second monster kid who was still on the ground from the trip. She grabs Max's wallet and hands it back to him. She then puts magic cuffs on the monster kids.

Undyne: Go on home. I'll deal with these kids.

Max: O-okay…

Without a second thought, Max starting pacing down the hall to Alphys' room. He saw her exiting her room.

Alphys: Max! What was that sound?

Max: I ran into some monster kids and they tried to steal my money.

Alphys: Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't think that that would happen.

Max: It's fine. I got the room cleaned at least.

Alphys: Well, you're definitely getting those extra credit points.

Max: Thank you. I'm starting to try more so hopefully I'll get an A soon.

Alphys: Great. I'm gonna go see what's happening. You should head home now.

Max leaves the school and starts his walk home, holding on tight to his wallet. As he's walking, he passes by the town's diner and notices Susie sitting by herself in one of the booths. She looks a little depressed, like she's only delaying the inevitable by stalling at the diner. Max feels like walking in and talking to her, but he also feels like this isn't a good time for her. He decides to continue walking home. He eventually makes it to the house. He sees Toriel waiting on the porch with her phone in her hand. She notices him.

Toriel: Oh my God, Max! Are you okay?

Max: I'm fine.

Toriel: The school called and told me what happened. I hope you're alright.

Max: I'm okay, they didn't hurt me and they didn't get away with stealing anything.

Toriel: Good, they said the school's gonna get some extra security cameras, and Undyne's gonna watch them at all times... Let's head inside, It's very chilly out.

Toriel and Max head inside. Max heads to his room and opens his window. His walk home was literally a breath of fresh air. He never realized how nice it was to breathe the outside air. He lays down in bed, but he's too tired to fall asleep. Instead, he lay still, thinking about recent events, thinking about the future, thinking about… Susie… He got lost in his thoughts. He was so lost, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Brand New Soul**

Max woke up, this time to the scent of fresh air and rain. He shot out of bed and put on a bright red shirt. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread and made some toast. He ate it while walking out the door to the car.

Toriel: Is that toast? Since when did you start eating breakfast?

Max: Right now.

Toriel: I'm glad. Food in the morning will help you focus better.

They drive to school, with the rain beating on the windows. They arrive and they go inside.

Toriel: Just one more day of intervention. You can make it.

Max: Thanks, mom.

Toriel: I'll see you later, Max.

Max starts walking down the hall. He grins while he walks. He did his best to hide an ecstatic feeling. He feels an unbreakable happiness. He opens the door to the principal's office and then to the detention room. Undyne was waiting inside.

Undyne: Oh, hey… Susie didn't show up today, so you can just go to your regular class.

Max: Oh... alright then.

Max leaves the room and walks to his class. He wonders why Susie didn't show up today. He wonders why he's wondering about Susie. He gets to his class and the day goes on like regular. Susie never showed up the whole day. Max, to his own surprise, wasn't happy that she was gone. He spent the whole day wondering what could've happened. When the day was over Max walked to the car and rode home with Toriel. Today felt strange. Max wanted to see if he could find Susie in the diner. Max goes up to Toriel.

Max: Mom, do you mind if I go for a walk?

Toriel: In the rain?

Max: Yes.

Toriel: Alright, I guess. But be sure to wear a jacket and bring an umbrella and something warm to drink. I don't want you to catch a cold.

Max puts on a white jacket, grabs an umbrella and a thermos, and leaves out the front door. He walks across the empty streets to the diner. The outside lights are on despite the fact that it's only the afternoon. Max walks inside, but he can't see Susie anywhere. The cashier notices him.

Cashier: Hey, Max! What can I do for you?

Max: Hey, can I get you to fill this Thermos with some hot cocoa? Mom says I need to drink something warm.

Cashier: Of course! I'll be back in second.

Max grabs five dollars from his wallet and sits on a stool. The cashier comes back with Max's thermos.

Cashier: Here you go, hun.

Max: Thank you.

Max hands her the five dollars.

Cashier: Is that all?

Max: Yeah, but can I ask you something?

Cashier: Sure. What is it?

Max: Has Susie come in here today?

Cashier: Susie? The scary girl? No, not today. She did come in yesterday, but all she did was sit at a booth and stare out the window.

Max: Okay. Thanks anyway.

Cashier: No problem. Have a good day now, y'hear?

Max: You too.

Max leaves the diner with his thermos in hand. The warmth of the hot cocoa feels good on his hand. He takes a sip. The hot cocoa is obviously hot and it burns his mouth a little. Although it kinda hurts, Max enjoys the warmth. Max doesn't wanna go home just yet, so he decides to continue walking around town. Max walks down the street to look at the apartments. He hopes that Susie lives there and that maybe she would see him. He notices an alley in between the apartment building. It's completely dry. Max heads to the alley and takes of his jacket for a moment. He knows Toriel would hate it, but he just needs to feel the cool breeze on his body. He sits on the ground sipping hot cocoa and enjoying the weather. He looks around the street. It's completely empty… Except for three figures walking towards the apartments. Max panics and assumes it the monster kids from earlier. He grabs his stuff and hides behind one of the trash cans. The three figures stop at the alley and start walking in. Max does his best to stay quiet.

Figure 1: We'll wait here for the rain to clear up…

The three figures chat for a bit. Max hears their voices clear. It is the three monster kids from earlier. He uses every ounce of energy to keep himself from making a noise. Then he hears his name.

Monster Kid 2: Yeah, I think that's his name.

Monster Kid 3: Fucker ratted us out.

Monster Kid 1: If we come across him again, I'm gonna fuck his shit up.

Max is terrified now. He tries to grip his thermos tighter to stop it from slipping. Ironically this causes the thermos to slip out and fall on the ground.

Max: (God… Damnit…)

The figure look over and see the thermos rolling on the ground away from the trash cans.

Monster Kid 2: Is someone there?

The kids start walking towards the trash can. Max panics. A thousand thoughts race through his head. It's only a matter of seconds before he ends up in the hospital. He lets his instincts take over. Max waits until they were next to the trash can. He then launches up and kicks the trash can at them, knocking the second kid down. Max runs and shoves the third kid away. He tries his best to evade the first kid, but the first kid grabs him.

Monster Kid 1: What the hell are you doing here.

The first kid shoves Max back into the alley.

Monster Kid 1: ...Well, speak of the devil…

Monster Kid 2: What a surprise, running into you here.

Monster Kid 3: Let's see how you get out of this one.

Max: Please…

The first monster kid punches Max in the eye knocking him to the ground. Max doesn't know how to fight, but he does know how to protect himself. He covers his temples and face with his arms and curls up to protect his chest. Max can't do a thing… The monster kids kick him all over. Kick after kick after kick. The pain is immense. He doesn't even have enough time to register the pain between all of the kicks. Everything… seems dark to him. He's completely defenseless. His hope is lost. For a second he blacks out.

?: Hey!

The monster kids stop and look at something.

?: Stop it now…

Monster kid 3: I'll deal with 'em, you two just keep doing what you're doing.

The third monster kid starts walking towards the figure at the entrance of the alleyway while the other two continue to kick Max. The figure starts walking towards the third monster kid as well. The monster kid confidently swings his arm like he's going to knock this figure out in one shot, but the figure uses their elbow to push his arm out of the way allowing them to uppercut the monster kid. The third monster kid is out cold. The other two stop kicking Max and look at the figure.

Monster Kid 2: Holy shit! You knocked him out cold!

?: You're next…

Monster Kid 1: Don't be so confident.

The first monster kid picks up a trash can and throws it at the figure. They deflect the trash can, knocking the second monster kid down. The figure then runs at the first monster kid and tries to punch them, but he deflects their punch and knocks them straight in the nose. The figure wipes their nose and sees blood. The figure shouts and swipes the first monster kid's legs, knocking them into a pile of trash. The second monster kid got up and tackles the figure against the wall the second monster kid took the figure's knee to their groin. He fell down in pain holding his crotch. The first monster kid got up from the trash pile and charged for the figure's waist. The figure grabs his arms and swings him on top of the second monster kid. The figure then elbow drops the two monster kids, knocking them out as well.

Max barely saw a thing, but he could definitely hear everything that happened. He sat up and with the energy he had left he backs up to the wall and leans against it. Max looked at the figure, they were taking the wallets of the monster kids that had been knocked out. Then the figure walks towards Max.

?: Those fucking assholes… I can't believe they did this to you.

As the figure got closer to Max, he could finally see their face…

Susie: Hey, loser…

Max: You did that?

Susie sits down against the wall right next to Max.

Susie: Yeah, I did.

Max: Why… And how?

Susie: … Well… I was heading out of my apartment when I heard some trash cans falling over. I thought it was just a raccoon or something, but then I heard voices… I had to see what was happening, so I did… I saw you… taking blow after blow… I could tell you were scared.

Max: That's an understatement.

Susie: … When I saw what was happening, I could see myself as those monster kids… And I guess I had a moment of clarity. Never, in all of those years I harassed you, had I realized what I was doing to you. You were just trying to get by and I treated you like shit.

Max: Yeah, you did…

Susie: I know, and I hate myself for it now. I remembered the times you froze when you saw me. I never stopped to think about how much fear I caused you… How much pain… How much anger… I couldn't stand to see myself like that… Like some sort of soulless asshole. I did the only thing I could: Beat the ever-loving hell out of those brainless shitheads.

Max: Thank you… I still can't believe you took out three monsters by yourself.

Susie: To be fair, I got lucky with that first one, but still… I shouldn't have done all those things to you. I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did… And I… I-I…

Max waits patiently for her to finish. She suddenly bursts and starts speaking wildly.

Susie: … I-I mean, I wanna say I'm sorry, but I feel so weird saying something I've rarely said in my life, a-and I'm scared you're not gonna forgive me because the things I've done to you are honestly unforgivable, but all I want now is to forget about all of that a-and start agai-

Without any notice whatsoever, Max instantly wraps his arms around Susie and buries his head in her arm. Susie is completely shocked. She has no idea what to do…

Susie: Uhh…

Max: I forgive you…

Susie's expression shifts from shocked to resolute. She wraps her arms around Max and rested her head on his. After about a minute they let go of each other.

Susie: Here, I took some of their cash. You deserve some, especially after all the money I've stolen from you.

Susie gets up and hands Max a wad of cash. She then lends him her hand. Max grabs her hand and she pulls him up. Susie pulls a permanent marker out of her pocket while Max picks up his jacket and thermos.

Susie: Wanna draw dicks on these dude's faces?

Max: Ha! Hell yeah.

After they graffitied the monster kids faces with phalluses of all kinds, they use one of the monster kids phones to call the police and report the three monster kids. Max hurls the phone against the wall. They both start heading away from the scene.

Susie: Wanna grab a bite at the diner?

Max: Sure. Though we should probably get this blood off our faces first.

Susie: Oh, yeah, right…

Max wipes the blood from his mouth and Susie wipes the blood from her nose. They make it to the diner and use the monster kids' money to buy large meals for the both of them. They notice Undyne's patrol car carrying the three monster kids to the police station through the window. They share a laugh and finish their food. They head out of the diner, bump fists, and hug goodbye. Max walks back home and enters through the front door.

Toriel: Oh my God!

Max: It's alright.

Toriel: No, it's not alright! You have a black eye!

Max: I know, but everything was taken care of.

Toriel: Was it Susie?

Max: Surprisingly, no.

Toriel: Then who was it?

Max: Just some kids from school, don't worry though, they got arrested.

Toriel: I would hope they did.

Max: It's fine, Mom. It only hurts a little.

Toriel: If you say so… do you want dinner?

Max: No thanks. I already grabbed a bite to eat at the diner.

Toriel: By yourself?

Max: … With a friend…

Toriel: Who?

Max: Susie.

Toriel: You did!? Oh, that's great to hear, Max! I'm so glad you've made a friend.

Max: I am too.

Max heads to his room. He plops on the bed and reminisces in the day he just had. Within a week, the person he feared the most became his only friend. Max fell asleep, feeling content with everything that happened.

From that day forward, Max and Susie would hang out before school, at lunch, and after school. They hung out every chance they got and became closer than anyone would've thought. Max had filled a hole in Susie's soul and she did the same with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **What happens in the dark**

***WARNING* **

**This chapter is like a bonus chapter. It is the main reason this story is rated M! This chapter is unnecessary to the story and only suffices to fuel my hormone fueled erotica writing session.**

The last day of school had finally come around. Max and Susie had spent everyday together for the last year. With Summertime approaching from the corner, everyone was excited to finally get this school year over with, especially the seniors. Max and Susie had grown to be good friends, but they slowly wanted to become more. They did several things together. They went out to the woods to make out, they would sleepover at Max's house so they could enjoy each others warmth for the night, and they would spend nights by the lake staring at the stars. On the last day of school, they wanted to do something crazy. They had been sitting on the idea of taking each other's virginity for a long time. But today would be the day. The day carried on as normal, but during the last few minutes of class, Max and Susie asked to go to the bathroom. Beforehand they had coordinated their plan. They left their rooms and headed towards the unused classroom.

Max walks down the hall to the unused classroom where he planned to meet Susie. Max is so nervous and excited. His heart races and his breathing is funny. He anticipated doing this for months, but now he will finally do it. He finally reaches the unused classroom. The lights look like they're turned off. Max was the first one there… Max opens the door slowly while making sure nobody sees him. He enters the room and shuts the door slowly behind him. He flicks on the lights.

Max: Holy shiiit…

Susie: Like what you're seeing?

Susie had actually made it to the room before Max. She was in her underwear laying seductively on a desk with her legs spread.

Max: Yeah, but I'd like it a whole lot better if you ditched the rest of you clothes.

Susie: You first.

Susie chuckles. Max removes his shirt and tosses it at Susie's face. She giggles. He then removes his pants and shoes, kicking them off into the corner.

Susie: C'mon, take 'em off…

Max slowly removes his underwear, revealing the length of his cock. He tosses the underwear with the rest of his clothes.

Susie: Nice… And here I was thinking it would be small…

Susie removes the shoulder straps of her bra and unhooks it. The bra is loose enough for the top part of her nipple to show.

Susie: I'll let you do the rest…

Max went over to Susie and removed her bra. Her tits were finally out in the open. Max put both his hands on her tits while he leaned forward, bringing his lips to Susie's. They tied tongues and swapped saliva. Max rubbed and squeezed Susie's breasts causing her to let out a little giggle each time he stimulated her nipples. After a minute he stops and lets go of Susie's tits. He put his hands on Susie's panties and slowly starts lifting them up. Susie lifts her legs in the air, allowing Max to easily remove the one thing standing them and their virginities. Susie brings her legs back down and opens them. Her pussy was completely tight. She wasn't only a virgin, but she hadn't even been penetrated before.

Susie: W-what are you waiting for, loser?

Susie laughs nervously.

Susie: Y-ya scared?

Max: Yeah, but I'm only scared for you.

Susie: Oh, really? Then show me what I should be scared of.

Susie places two fingers on each side of her pussy and spreads it as much as she could. Max lifts his cock to Susie's pussy and rubs his tip on her labia and her clit. She lets out little exhales every time his tip touches her clit. Max had teased her enough, he held his cock in place while slowly inserting it into Susie.

Susie: This is what I should be scared of? C'mon, don't go slow on me!

Max: Ha! I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't said that.

Max inserts the rest of his length into Susie with all the force he could. Their bodies collided making a loud clap, but that was drowned out by Susie's moans from having her pussy stretched for the first time.

Susie: Hgh!… Fuck!

Max places his hands on Susie's tits as he quickly thrusts back and forth. He rubs her nipples which doubled the pleasure. Susie is feeling ecstatic. Max's cock keeps stretching the walls of her pussy while his fingers stimulate her nipples. She moans after every thrust. She tries to say, "Fuck!" but she could only say it between moans. Susie's cheeks began emitting a bright shade of pink. Her whole body is filled with stimulation and warmth. Every thrust drives her deeper into the pool of incredible feelings she is experiencing.

Max: You're so fucking tight. That makes it too easy for me.

Susie: I- bet I'll- make you- cum first!

Max: You're on.

Max speeds up and grabs Susie's leg for a better grip. Susie's moans get a bit louder and faster.

Susie: Fuck- I think I'm- gonna- cum!

Max: Fuck, me too!

For the final push, Max removes and reinserts his cock into Susie repeatedly. The sensation they felt was like they've never felt before. Sweat drops form on both of their heads.

Max: Shit! I-I'm about to-

Before Max could pull out, Susie wraps her legs around him and trap him in her.

Max: Wait! Stop!

Max ejaculated his entire load into Susie. Immediately after, Susie squirted all over Max with a high-pitched moan of relief. Susie's breathing like she ran a marathon. She let's go of Max with her legs.

Max: Holy shit!...

Susie: I knew- I'd make you- cum first…

Susie laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

Max: Y-you… you made me cum in you!

Susie: Calm down... humans can't impregnate monsters.

Max: Fuck... you still scared the shit out of me.

Susan: Haha! You really are a wimp.

Max and Susie get up and put their clothes back on and fix the room up.

Susie: Hey, Max?... Let's do this again tomorrow, alright?

Max: Hell yes.

The last bell rings. They leave the school and head to their homes.


End file.
